


Pet-Sitting

by AliciaSinCiudad



Series: Tumblr-prompt stand-alones [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Actual literal fluff, But it's possible that Chirrut has a heart of ice, Cats Are Evil, Don't blame me; I don't make the rules, Earth AU, Except short-haired ones; they're cool, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Of course Jyn would name her dog Killer, The strongest stars have hearts of Kyber, They were put on Earth to torture me, gratuitous use of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: In which Bodhi and Cassian pet-sit for Jyn, Jyn's dog terrorizes Bodhi, and Cassian learns the meaning of the wordallergies.





	Pet-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from OTP-isms on Tumblr:
> 
> OTP Idea #194  
> Imagine Person A and Person B pet-sitting for their friend but neither of them have any idea of what they’re doing.

"Cassian, come in here! I think Jyn’s dog is going to kill me!” Bodhi was on the couch, his feet drawn up, hugging his legs and trying not to shake. He had heard that dogs could smell fear, but it wouldn’t take any special olfactory prowess to realize that Bodhi was terrified. Why had he and Cassian agreed to pet-sit for Jyn again? Sure, she was their best friend, but there was a limit. And that limit should clearly include not having to pet-sit for obviously homicidal dog-beasts.

“Ok, ok, calm down!” Cassian shouted from the next room. The instant he walked in, the dog stopped growling, nuzzling her giant drooly head into Bodhi’s lap. Cassian patted her head and smiled contentedly. “Really, Bodhi, I don’t know what the big fuss is about. Killer is the friendliest dog I’ve ever met.”

“Then why is she named Killer?”

“Because it’s _Jyn_ , what else would she name her?” Cassian scratched Killer behind the ears, and Bodhi could swear that she gave him a _look._ Was it possible for dogs to be possessed by demons? Specifically, by petty, Bodhi-hating demons?

“Fine, _you_ feed Killer. I’ll go look for Mr. Slashyclaws.”

 

 

As it happened, it was Cassian who found Mr. Slashyclaws. It just took him a moment to realize it.

_“Ha-chu!”_

Bodhi looked up from the cabinets where he was sure he’d heard something cat-like. “Bless you, Cass. Are you coming down with something? I told you to wear a jacket last night.”

“No, I’m fine.” Cassian sniffed, rubbing his nose. “Ugh, is it dusty in here or is it just me? Should have known Jyn would have no sense of house-keeping.” He rubbed his eyes. “Anyway, found any sign of – of – _Ha-chu!”_ Suddenly, there was a blur of orange, and Mr. Slashyclaws shot out from under the couch Cassian had been sitting on. Cassian grinned. “Well, there he goes.”

“You couldn’t have grabbed him?” Bodhi asked, exasperated, as he shot off after the cat.

“Sorry, I was taken by su– surprise – _Ha-chu!”_

Bodhi paused in his chase of the frenzied feline. “Cassian, have you ever had a cat before?”

“No…” Cassian was rubbing at his eyes again. “Always had dogs growing up. _Ha-chu!”_

“Did you have any friends with cats?”

Cassian shook his head, but he didn’t answer. He was too busy sneezing.

This was going to be a long week.

 

 

Bodhi woke to the sound of sneezing coming from the bedroom. He cursed to himself as he groped around for the lamp switch. They had put Killer in the bedroom with Cassian and closed the door, and Bodhi had slept on the couch in the living room. That way, the cat wouldn’t get in and bother Cassian, and the dog wouldn’t get out and bother… Bodhi found the switch and turned on the lamp.

And screamed.

Killer was on the loveseat next to the couch, her face mere centimeters from Bodhi’s. She was staring.

Cassian came running as soon as he heard Bodhi scream. “What’s the matter?” he asked, a little out of breath from even that short sprint. Of course, by the time Cassian got there, Killer was lying on the floor and was giving him an entirely uncalled for innocent look.

“She was _staring_ at me!” Bodhi protested. “Her teeth were bared! She was drooling!”

“Of course she was drooling.” Cassian sniffed. “That’s what dogs do.” He sniffed again. “My question is how the cat got – in the – b-bedroom – _Ha-chu!”_

“I’ll bet Killer let him in. She’s evil.”

“She’s not evil. The cat – now _he_ is evil.”

Bodhi handed Cassian a tissue from a box by the couch. Cassian blew his nose, then looked up miserably. “I think I need a gas-mask.”

“Did you take the allergy pills?”

“I’ve already taken the max for the day, and it’s only 6:30 am. What is this cat _made_ of?” He sneezed again, then rubbed his eyes.

“Don’t rub them, it’ll make it worse.”

“I _know,_ I _know,_ but they’re so damned itchy.” He sniffed. “Let’s go out for breakfast. I think there’s a great place – _ha-chu!_ – somewhere that isn’t this house.” He sighed and turned to go change his clothes.

“Wait, don’t leave me alone with Killer!” Bodhi pleaded, but Cassian was already gone. Not that he could hear Bodhi over his own sneezing, anyway. Killer growled and bared her teeth. And did she – could dogs actually – _wink?_

 

 

Jyn was surprised when she returned a week later to find Baze and Chirrut on her couch, listening to a podcast on the history of kung-fu.

“How did you guys get in here?” she asked, a little annoyed that Cassian and Bodhi had let their friends in without asking permission, even if they were mutual friends.

“Cassian gave us the key,” Chirrut said placidly, not even lifting his head from Baze’s lap.

“He made an extra key?” Jyn asked testily.

“No, he gave us the only key. They left after two days.”

“They _left?”_ Cassian was quickly rising on the list of People Jyn Knew She Shouldn’t Have Trusted. As was Bodhi, but less quickly, because who could stay mad at Bodhi?

“Apparently, Bodhi is deathly afraid of dogs,” Baze chuckled. “Or at least, of this dog. Don’t know why, Killer is an utter softie.”

“Of course she is, that’s why I named her Killer. Didn’t want her getting an inferiority complex. What’s Cassian’s excuse?”

“Oh, he just goes wherever Bodhi does,” Chirrut replied nonchalantly. “As a good boyfriend should,” he added, patting Baze on the knee.

“You would think he would at least have texted me…” Jyn muttered, pulling out her phone. Which had apparently been off. Possibly for the entire week. Oops. Ah well, at least it had made for a relaxing holiday.

“You should definitely visit them now that you’re back,” Chirrut continued. “Don’t bring Killer; you don’t want to give poor Bodhi a panic attack. But I’m sure Cassian would love to see Mr. Slashyclaws. I hear they had a very special connection.”

“My coworker’s cat just had kittens,” Jyn mused. “Maybe I’ll bring one over as a surprise.”

“Make sure it’s a cute one,” Chirrut said, as Baze nodded in enthusiastic agreement. “Very cute, and very very fluffy.”


End file.
